


Lingering Frenzy

by CorsetJinx



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, master of the comma splice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: The Hunt is a dangerous time for all and there is no telling what horrors one might witness during those harrowing hours. Certain runes make the experience even less pleasant, some have... side effects.





	

A booted foot kicked the door open violently, enough for the aged and damaged metal to smack against the wall, hinges squeaking in protest as they were forced to cope with the momentum. Valtr turned his head, excitement straightening his spine, eye growing large as the figure of a Hunter stepped into view. Stomped really, their footsteps heavy and loud enough to alert any beast that might be near to the League's humble hut.

Helmet in hand, Valtr held himself painfully still as he waited for the one who'd entered to come into his field of sight. One of his Confederates, Valtr found himself pleased to see - pride and gratitude surging within his chest as the little Hunter marched directly towards him.

He recognized who it was - he was the Master of the League and knew his Confederates by name, to forget one would be a terrible, terrible offense to his bloodstained Hunters of vermin - and was just about to greet the new arrival when the shorter figure spoke.

Barely reaching higher than his ribs, the voice the Hunter spoke in was nearly ragged with fury, complementing the set of their tense shoulders and the balled fists at their sides.  _"You."_ His Confederate snarled in a low feminine voice, curling one hand to point an accusatory finger at him.  _"You fucking lied to me."_

Valtr tipped his head to the side, pulse quickening within his chest as he met her stare with a soft, bemused smile. "Lied to you? Tell me how - as I've done nothing of the sort."

"Bullshit." She said, taking a step forward like a thunderstorm. Her finger jabbed at him, perhaps an inch away from his coat and he did not budge from his spot. "You said the rune would  _help_  me see, that I could do something about the bloody beasts -  _you never said that I'd see more than anyone could handle!_ "

Understanding passed over Valtr's face and his eye slowly hooded, muscles relaxing as his entire demeanor softened from the tightly wound tension of before. " _Ah_..." He hummed low in his throat, fingers loosening from their hold on the head of his cane. "So you've been crushing vermin then. I had thought so - don't look at me like that," Valtr chuckled at her incredulous look, still tight with rage. "I'm the Master of the League. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen them, seen how they contribute to the filth of the world."

His tone deepened towards the end of his words, losing some of their calm and taking on a darker edge. Valtr's fingers gripped the head of his cane again, might have been white-knuckled if not for the gloves covering his hands. He laughed, seized by the urge without rhyme or reason, and the sound of his laughter held a manic tinge to it. Echoing in his ears, within the hut. Reverberating deep in his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Confederate." Valtr told her, grinning all the while. "You accepted the rune and when you saw the vermin you didn't run. No!, you come here, come to me, and you're angry that so many of their kind exist! Truly," he said as he leaned forward slightly on his cane, eye ablaze with energy, "you have blessed us with your presence. Blessed me."

She swung at him, leather gloved fist glistening in places with blood, and Valtr leaned back to avoid being struck. The blow knocked his helmet from his hand, sending it to the floor with a loud _clang_. His gaze moved, followed the glinting iron, a brief hint of curiosity alight in his eye. He had forgotten about the battered helm, had forgotten all about it when he had seen the fire blazing within his confederate. The ferocious anger, the glorious passion. His gaze returned to the sable haired hunter, golden brow rising at the look of venom which had crossed her features.

" _Don't_  you fucking  _dare_  patronize me!" She swung at him again fully intent to let him see her ire, of that he was certain. And yet, this time he did step back, unable to help the little smile that stuck to his face as he did. "I didn't join the League to get conned into being your personal joke - you've got no right to stand there and laugh at -"

Valtr caught her fist at it swung towards him, once more as if that was all she knew how to do in such a moment, dropping his cane to take hold of her other arm and pull her in, grip tight enough that she couldn't break it without doing him serious harm. Or harming herself, although he was certain she would simply weather through such pain.

"You misunderstand me, Confederate." Valtr muttered, bending down to be closer to her height. She jerked in his grasp, glaring at him with what seemed like hate. Although it couldn't possibly be hate. She had _no reason_ to hate him. He kept his voice soft as he continued, marginally tightening his grip on her arms as if to show emphasis. "I hold nothing but respect for you - you who have gone and  _destroyed_  the corruption that plagues humanity, stood high over the  _vermin_  that creep and crawl into the bodies of those around us."

He grew more and more excited as he spoke, felt himself flush with the fervor that the Hunt and his duty had brought upon him. Valtr's hands let go of the Hunter's arms to cup her soft, round face. His right hand slid along the slope of her cheek, up into her hair. Long fingers tangled in the waves of hair that her hat and tie could not quite restrain. The worn, warm, and faintly stained gloved fingers of his left hand pressed into her cheek, their pale color standing out against her sun-kissed skin. Her dark freckles fading beneath the rosy hue of her cheeks. She froze and he saw the red that stole over her skin as he pulled her closer. A deeper red, a violent red. Blood rushing to the surface, bringing further warmth to the chill that had sunk into her bones. Warming his hands through thinning fabric of his gloves.

"You are the  _pride_  of the League, my dear." Valtr's eye flicked between hers, seemingly unable to choose which to focus on. "You do so much for us that I am  _overwhelmed_  with joy - I could kiss you for it if you wanted."

As if it could, the red deepened its shade against her skin and it drew Valtr's gaze like a torch might bewitch a beast. He stopped himself from speaking, eye roaming her face like one beholding something magnificent.

"It that it?" Valtr breathed, hardly aware that he was speaking. Fingers loosened their hold on her now mussed hair, glove warm against her scalp. "Is that what you'd like, my stalwart Hunter?"

In an instant her gaze hardened, the heat he'd spied turning to stone. She pushed at him, already beginning to curse, but he hardly felt her hands at all. He pressed forward, tilted her face up and covered her mouth with his own.

Valtr could not consider himself an experienced kisser, or even of the kissing sort. But she was hot between his hands, a live wire of energy and passion, the scent of recently spilled blood still thick around her and he'd already leaned in. It surprised him when, a moment or longer after he'd kissed her, her hands dug into his hair and she pulled him down for another.

Hers was less sloppy and a great deal more fierce. She tugged on his hair and growled something out between their lips and Valtr leaned into it, opened his mouth to kiss her fully - a rumble creeping up from his chest when she bit at his lips. One of her hands left his hair to fist in his collar, drawing it tight for a moment only to release the cloth in favor of yanking on the buttons. The third one nearly came loose - stitching holding it in place more fragile than the others.

Valtr pulled away from another biting kiss to laugh, letting go of her hair to wrap his arms around her and lift her up as he stood. She bit out a curse as she was pulled up, higher than her legs could go with the difference in height between them, and settled for wrapping her legs around his waist for security as he moved. He pushed them off with a hand, ignoring her protests as he held her against him with his other arm.

The nearby wall took their weight easily enough when he leaned her back against it, his hand working at the ties of her trousers to pull them down. She squirmed, curling her legs up and Valtr kissed her, hard, let out a pleased growl when she bit at his lips again. She relaxed her legs, at least enough to forget what his hand had been doing and he pulled her trousers down as far as they would go before she clamped her legs shut around his hand. Attempting to wrest the limb free only made her tense her thighs, effectively pinning his hand.

Her face was flushed when she pulled away as far as the wall would let her go, dark eyes hazy and wild. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I am going to lift you onto my shoulders and eat you like a beast." Valtr told her with a grin, holding her gaze as he flexed his hand between her thighs. They trembled faintly around him, he could feel it even through his glove. "Lift your feet and kick off your boots."

Her eyes widened, mouth working for a moment in silence. When Valtr curled his fingers, his gloves brushed the tender skin between her inner thighs. Only one small caress. A terrible tease that made those soft thighs shift, parting for just a second.

"You had better mind your  _teeth_ , Beast Eater." She finally said, a shadow of her formerly edged tone returning as she lifted one leg and he unlaced the boot for her to kick off.

He chuckled as he did the same for the other one, pleased to hear the heavy leather hit the wooden floor with a solid  _thump_. "Heard that tale have you?" Valtr did not stop his chuckle from becoming full-fledged laughter, hoisting her up and away from the wall to keep his promise - the scent of her and the warm weight of the backs of her thighs on his shoulders a heady mix.

He didn't give her the time to answer before he pressed his face forward and darted his tongue between her folds. She made a sound at that - bright and sharp is the way he registered it, like a startled keen. Her hands scrabbled for purchase wherever they could find it - his arms and hands where he held her up and mostly still, the wall behind her, his hair. Her fingers curled, gripping the tresses close to the root, and she tugged hard upon the locks when he circled his tongue over her clit. Sparks of pain briefly danced around his senses, but they were easy to ignore. The taste of her, the heat of her, it consumed his thoughts. Locked onto the maddening, chaotic whirl that often stole away at him.

Valtr tilted his head, extending his tongue, and slipped it inside of her slowly - about all he had the patience for before he drew it back. She was hot, heavy. The taste of her was thick upon his tongue. The smell of her filling his nose. His gloved fingers dug into the warm flesh of her thighs as he repeated the process, tongue moving at a faster pace this time. He curls it as it slides into her again, and above him she let out a throaty moan. Her trembling hips rocking as best as they could, as far as he would allow. For all she might have control beyond this place, he was her master, was he not? He was the one who aught to bring her to her peak. Over and over, and over again should it please him. Should it please her. Taking her movements, the sounds she made as positive reactions, Valtr swirled his tongue within her, tasting the expanse of flesh he could reach. All the while he listened to what he could hear of her sounds, her whimpers and cries, while those soft, strong thighs clamped around his head. he pulled back only enough that his nose barely met her skin. His tongue drifted away from her entrance to glide over her clit. To thrust against the sensitive flesh, to flicker and swirl around it. Encouraging cries of pleasure escaped the hunter, ringing all throughout the hut.

Let the beasts hear. Let them know that his hunter was being given the gift of pleasure for slaying their kind.

The very thought filled his chest with pride, urging him onward. He would make this into a bit of a game then: flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit until she shudders and pulls at his hair, then slipping it inside of her to flex and curl so that her hips rock almost in time to the thrusts. A long game he could draw out for what felt like hours. One that she would surely appreciate. During one flick, one slide, her fingers curled so tightly into his hair that the the pain of it sent sparks of white dancing across his vision, his nerves screamed that it hurt so, and her thighs drowned out all sound but for the blood rushing in his ears. Even above that he could feel her shudder, almost bucking herself off the wall as she comes and he keeps thrusting his tongue until she arches - lets go of him to catch at the wall. That was when he gets to hear what kind of sound she makes when she's past the point of reason. Her gasps, her cries, and gasps all mingling together into some cacophony of pleasure. He could only imagine what kind of a face she made.

He liked the sound of her voice, the desperate pleas for more, for him to stop - no, keep going, but he drew back reluctantly. Drew back when he felt she'd all but sagged against the wall, no sound now except an occasional whimper and her thighs slowly parting to let him go. Valtr licked his teeth and lips, tasted her everywhere his tongue can reach, savoring the slight ache in his jaw and shoulders.

"Want me to let you down now?" He asked, voice lowered to a deep huskiness he hasn't heard from himself in quite a while. His own legs were trembling now, he realized, but for a different reason than his hands and arms. His cock was straining against his trousers and, he thinks blearily, he would probably come with the slightest touch if her skin met his.


End file.
